themccarvillesfandomcom-20200214-history
McCarville in the Middle
McCarville in the Middle is the fifth episode of the fourth season of ABC's The McCarvilles. It originally aired on October 21, 2019. It is also the seventy-seventh episode in the series. Premise Colton begins to feel left out as his older brothers continue to go out with their friends. So in an attempt to act like them, Colton, Mason, Audrey, and Charlet decide to go out. Meanwhile, Isabella discovers her friends have been keeping something from her. Plot Plot A On Friday night at church, Colton learns that Hunter, Austin, and their friends are going to Red Robin again. Colton feels left out, as he never gets to go with them. Mason suggests going to Red Robin themselves to have fun. Colton agrees, and they invite Audrey and Charlet, who also come. At Red Robin, Hunter, Austin, Josh, both Marcuses, Annika, Emmaline, Maya, and Julianne see Colton, Mason, Audrey, and Charlet at their own table. Colton and his friends make it very obvious they are trying to act like them. Eventually, Colton, Mason, Audrey, and Charlet realize that they can make their own inside jokes and regular hang-out place and leave the restaurant to go somewhere else. Plot B Isabella prepares for her friends to start arriving, as she is having a sleepover. Katie, Brinley, Ella, and Lucy arrive at her house. Ann takes them up to the bonus room, where the girls get settled. However, Bella sees Ella and Lucy whispering, but they stop when Bella asks them about it. Katie and Brinley join in on the whispering, and Bella becomes suspicious. However, the girls end the whispering and fall asleep. Bella is kept up all night by thinking about what they were doing. The next day at school, the girls throw a surprise party for Bella, due to them missing her birthday party four months ago. Bella thanks them and the girls enjoy the party. Subplot A Bonnie and Dan go to Red Robin for dinner and see Colton, Audrey, Austin, and Hunter. They observe the two friend groups and think Hunter and Austin are copying Colton, Audrey, Mason, and Charlet. However, the latter four leave the restaurant and Bonnie and Dan try to get their attention, but they leave before they can. Cast Main Cast *Cheyenne Jackson as Michael McCarville *Audrey Marie Anderson as Ann McCarville *Christian Traeumer as Hunter McCarville *Mason McKenzie as Colton McCarville *Kyle Meagher as Austin McCarville *Zoe Blakely as Isabella McCarville *Chiara D'Ambrosio as Audrey Selph *Juliet Stevenson as Bonnie Scholz *Colm Meaney as Dan Scholz Guest Cast *Daniela Ruah as Angela Chasteen *Ariel Hines as Julianne Luka *Ty Simpkins as Josh Friezen *Levi Miller as Marcus Ewers *Emily Carey as Annika Ewers *Gaten Matarazzo as Marcus Luka *Christian Distefano as Mason Chasteen *Ella Anderson as Charlet Andersen *Jake Vaughn as Jonah Chasteen Co-Starring *Izabela Vidovic as Maya *Malina Weissman as Emmaline *Mia Talerico as Katie *Scarlett Fernandez as Brinley *Kate Moyer as Ella *CC King as Lucy